


Oh, What a World

by elizabethmwest



Series: Golden Hour [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethmwest/pseuds/elizabethmwest
Summary: (Y/N) reminisces about the one vacation she took with Steve before the events of CA:TWS (Inspired by the song “Oh, What a World” by Kacey Musgraves.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Golden Hour [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691161
Kudos: 7





	Oh, What a World

Their brownstone was nestled along a quiet street in Brooklyn and while simple on the exterior, was decorated with the lives of its occupants, Steve Rogers and his wife, (Y/N). But since the first sighting of Bucky Barnes, Steve’s best friend and the Winter Soldier, the brownstone began to show how different life was without one of them there. It had been months since Steve left for D.C. desperate to find his best friend, but leaving his wife behind to keep their lives in Mew York going.   
  


(Y/N) stepped into the quiet brownstone, setting down the takeout bag on the kitchen counter before wandering into their living room, putting on a record to play as she ate in silence. The smell of Chinese takeout filled the room, her eyes glancing over pictures that hung on the walls, reminding her of how much she missed Steve. Her phone went off, sending vibrations into the counter, signaling to her to check. She scanned the three messages, two of them from Natasha about an upcoming mission, and one from Steve.   
  


He gave her a brief update about his day and the usual “I love you”, but it left her just missing him even more. Another buzz made her look closely as he told her that he can’t stop thinking about her and the brief vacation they took a few months ago, right before Bucky reappeared.   
  


Tony had invited them to stay at his cabin in the Adirondack Mountains, slipping a key into Steve’s hand and giving (Y/N) a quick wink before he turned on his heel and left. They had never taken a vacation, what with Steve being Captain America and her working for SHIELD. Jumping on the chance, they packed up her Subaru and headed off into the wilderness for the next week.   
  


Tony’s cabin was simple, yet sleek at the same time, fully outfitted with Stark Tech and wifi despite being miles away from any city or town. Out the back was a full lake and private dock, along with a boathouse next to it, and a full patio and barbecue area.   
  


The week (Y/N) and Steve spent in the cabin was one they could never forget. Each day started at 9am, followed by breakfast and a hike, before they would go drive around the lake in one of Tony’s boats, and then end with the two of them curled up in a hammock, star gazing and appreciating each other’s company.   
  


Their vacation had been the most relaxed (Y/N) had ever seen Steve. For brief moments, she felt like she could still see that boy from Brooklyn, who hadn’t yet carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. In her years of knowing Steve, she had gotten to see who he was underneath the leader facade that he out on to be Captain America, but she had seen who he was long before they had met, the person Bucky knew best. (Y/N) knew that weekend had been so magical and she wouldn’t change it for the world, but she always knew that Steve was her world, her person, and that weekend allowed for her to see another level of him. 

  
Her reality came rushing back to her as her phone buzzed in her hand, alerting her to a call. It was Tony about reports and an update from SHIELD regarding Natasha’s upcoming mission in Switzerland, aiding the U.N. Sighing she looked over to a picture resting on a shelf in their kitchen, it being of her and Steve from that weekend at Tony’s cabin. It had been hard to not have Steve around these last few months, but she knew it was for the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the 5th installment of the “Golden Hour” series! I’m sorry for the short break, but I’m currently in my last term of my undergrad and my birthday was this past weekend. I hope you enjoy this one!


End file.
